Animal I Have Become
by AnOccurrenceAtOwlCreekBridge
Summary: We have all heard what the shadow hunters think of the demons, but have we ever given the demons a chance to tell their story? Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first so it's a little shaky, and not the greatest. And…. Yeah.. Let's just get to the story! R&R! OH! And I don't own Mortal Instruments, or Issy, or anything that seems to familiar. Or the song this story is named after.(Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)**

* * *

Arms shaking, limbs squirming, I corner my victim. I try to fight off what is inside of me controlling me, but I can't. I struggle to bring myself away from the victim only to be faced with a ripping sensation as though my body is being torn from my mind, and I have no control over my merciless actions.

My claws wrap in an intricate pose around the helpless girl's throat, slightly anchoring her body to a position key for access to her soul. Terrified of witnessing the fear and pain I will bring to the poor innocent girl, my eyelids clamp shut, being the only part of my body in my control, and block out the girl and the dark alleyway surrounding me.

I slowly begin to feel the soul of the girl tear from her small delicate body and enter mine, feeding the treacherous inner demon that is struggling to take over my body. I try to stop, to pull back and cut off the tunnel that the demon has created, but I can't. I just can't… The terrible sensation ending, I sigh and release the fight against the demon, collapsing into a heap on the ground. Why do I have to do this? Why do I have to hurt these poor innocent humans? Why me…

Almost subconsciously, I reach out to the girl's face longingly. Shuddering, I bring up my delicate paw and stroke her face, cold and insipid. As I stare at her, a pang of guilt shoots straight through my chest. I don't want to do this anymore! The girl, a young innocent person, is now dead because of me. I'm an animal. Being a demon is not like it seems, everyone believes we are malicious and merciless, when in reality we want anything but to hurt these people.

Avoiding people as much as we can helps us to fight the urge, but, when your body is taken over by the devil, it is impossible for us demons to resist it. We have no choice; it is either that or we can give up life completely. It pains us to see the effect we bring, to see the girl I just killed lying in a foggy alleyway, blood and tears dripping down her stone cold face. The area filled to the brim with an aura, lifeless and miserable, that can be seen for miles.

Here it comes again, the devil. Fighting and thrashing, I am brought to a stance. After only seconds passing, yet another girl around 18, pale and lifeless, collapses on to the ground in front of me. I stand there, the silence around me echoing throughout the dark. Then suddenly screaming, a girl sneaks up behind me and slashes me with a golden whip. Spinning around to face the girl, her blackish blue hair shimmering in the light of the moon, I notice not only the taunting smirk on her face, but her intense gaze showing her willingness to kill. A shadowhunter, just what I need.

"You do not belong here," she spoke menacingly.

Offended, yet fearful, I cautiously reply, "I belong here just as much as you do."

Laughing, she flips her long hair over her shoulder, and places her stilleto on my chest. "Oh, really? Then how come you just killed an unsuspecting and innocent mortal?"

"Do you think I want to? Do you honestly believe I can control this? I am just as much a killer as you are. I didn't choose to become what I am; I never wanted to be a demon! I don't choose to kill. I have to! You don't know what being one of us does! It turns us evil. I am one of the few who don't eventually start to enjoy it. You do not understand how misunderstood our race is. In no way do you understand what I have become. You do not understand the animal I have become! I'm misunderstood, I'm misunderstood…"

* * *

**Ok, so I know it ends on a weird note and is very short but I think im just gonna leave it as a one shot, so yeah. And, sorry about the uneeded verbiage, it was a lit and comp **_**descriptive**_** essay.. and… That's pretty much it : ) **


	2. AN Sorry

Readers,

Hey! So, originally, this story was a simple oneshot I never planned on continuing. But, I recently decided that I should. However, I'm stuck. I have tried again and again, but cannot seem to figure out how to continue this. Therefore, I've decided to ask you all if I should continue this, or leave it as a oneshot. In addition, if you have any ideas, PLEASE TELL ME! Oh, and do you like the title, or should I change it to something more fitting.

Thanks!

-Mackenzee


End file.
